


A Brother Regained

by Zhie



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bunniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/pseuds/Zhie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amrod reveals a secret he has kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brother Regained

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 'A Long Expected Contest' Sept. 2008. But really, written for Jake :D My brother, who is the youngest, didn't like the fate of Feanor's youngest... that's what fanfic is for, right?

For the first evening in many days, they did not navigate through the darkness of the forest, moving ever away from their last lost battle. Their numbers were slashed in half; now all that remained were the two eldest, and surprisingly, Amrod. The youngest had not spoken since Curufin had drawn his final breath. Uneasy and defeated, they rested around a small fire built less for warmth and more for comfort in these harsh times. “Now we are three,” mumbled Maedhros while he stared at the flames. “I doubt father ever intended this to be.”

“There were quite a lot of things that father never intended,” Maglor reminded him. “This is.. a.. a setback,” he said, but it was obvious he did not really mean the words he said. The hearts of all three ached for their lost siblings, and it was now that Amrod decided to speak.

“Perhaps my sharing this with you will not lessen your grief, but there is something both of you should know.” Amrod took a deep breath and said, “Amras is not dead.”

Silence followed. Maedhros narrowed his eyes, not in anger, but in bewilderment. Maglor turned to observe Maedhros, and then looked back at Amrod. “You must certainly be mistaken, for all of us saw the ships burning.”

“He was not on the ship,” explained the youngest of the three. “He did go back onto the boat, he made sure that everyone saw him, but what father said was true. Amras had no desire to come here with us. His plan indeed was to sail back with the ships and return home again. Though neither of us wanted to be here, his desire to leave was greater than mine. It was decided he would be the one to go back. We made it look as if he returned to the boat; he stripped off his armor and clothing and left them there.”

“Hold.” Maedhros raised his hand as he scrutinized his brother. “How did either of you know that father was going to burn the ships?”

“We overheard father talking to Curufin.” Amrod bowed his head. “I should have said something, but father seemed so certain of what he was doing. I doubted that he would listen to reason from any of us. We could not risk a division between us. But Amras was so homesick, and it was the only chance to send him back.”

Maedhros and Maglor exchanged looks while Amrod poked a stick at the fire. “If the ships were burned, then how did Amras make it back to Valinor?”

Amrod mumbled something which Maglor then asked him to repeat. “I think he must have swum back.”

“You think?”

“We severed our connection. It was too dangerous for him to know what was going on with me here, and vice versa.” Amrod rang his hands. “I think he made it back safely. Actually, I would have known if something had happened. I just would have known.” For a little while, none of them said anything. Maedhros slowly stood. “Are you mad now?” asked Amrod.

“Mad? Nay,” he replied. “In fact, it is a relief in a way. If he did return, it means that mother has not been alone for these long years. It means that one of us will survive.” To Maglor, Maedhros said, “I am going to take a walk. We should prepare to leave in an hour.”

When Maglor and Amrod were alone, the elder said, “Do not tell Maedhros, but if what you say is true and Amras is indeed in Valinor, then I envy him.”

“As do I,” admitted Amrod. “I greatly long to return home.”

It was not long before Amrod’s wish was granted.


End file.
